This invention relates to a track device for a merchandising display shelf, and, more particularly, to an adjustable length track device for articles on the shelf, particularly bottles, to slide along.
A display track unit is assembled from multiple track devices for merchandising articles such as bottled on canned drink products. The display track unit typically includes a plurality of elongated track devices detachably interconnected in side-by-side relationship. The number of track devices used to assemble the display track unit is determined such that the size of the unit is suitable for placement onto an existing display shelf in a retail environment to fill the width of the shelf.
Display tracks are useful for displaying bottles, especially beverage bottles, because a track stacks many bottles using a limited amount of shelf space which is always at a premium. Tracks foster a neat display and allow one bottle at a time to be removed without disheveling the other bottles. It is always desirable to have a track that maximizes product while minimizing shelf space required, reduces manufacturing cost, or reduces transportation and storage costs. It has been found that manufacturing costs are reduced when a single size track device is produced that has frangible portions that can be removed during installation to fit the front to rear length of a particular shelf.
It has also been discovered that customers sometimes find adjusting the track length time consuming because of uncertainty as to where to separate the track to add or remove a segment to alter the length of the track to fit the shelf. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a track device whose length can be varied to fit a particular shelf without confusion, about where to separate the track.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to the present invention, an elongate display track device has a plurality of track segments frangibly connected end-to-end to one another forming a continuous track for receiving a row of articles for sliding movement therealong. A front track segment defines an a-keyway and a rear track segment defining a b-keyway. At least one first intermediate track segment has an a-key on one end and a b-key on the other end, the a-keys are mateable only with a-keyways and b-keys are mateable only with b-keyways. At least one second intermediate track segment has a b-keyway on one end a b-key on the other end. At least one third intermediate track segment has an b-keyway on one end an a-keyway on the other end.
The different keys and keyways simplify lengthening or shortening the length of the track. A-keys and a-keyways are separated to remove segments to shorten the length while b-keys and b-keyways are separated to insert a track segment to lengthen the track. Because a-keys are visually different from b-keys, shortening and lengthening the track is easier.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings